Pixie Dust
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: Ichigo's life is like a messed up fairy tale. Will he get his "happily ever after"?
1. Prologue

Abyss: I want to try this. Ichigo is not my favorite character, so he probably is OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Summary: Ichigo attracts every male at school. With the exception Ulquiorra.

Warning: Yaoi, LEMON (not in this chapter), AU, and maybe OOCness. Mentions of suicide and mentions of Twilight.

The day Ichigo came to their town, every man has been padding after him. He never noticed any of the girls or boys who tried to get him. Ichigo had a normal life—two sisters, an annoying father, and a great job. Too bad he also attracted males, and he wasn't even gay!

"Strawberry, you wanna go out tonight?"

Grimmjow got kicked in the face.

_I can't believe Ulquiorra is related to him!_

"Get away Grimmjow, or I won't hesitate in getting a restraining order."

Grimmjow took the real obvious hint, and left.

Ulquiorra was _forced _to read Twilight and nearly committed suicide (1).

"Hey Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra threw the book at Ichigo with such force, it knocked him unconscious, and he was a block away.

"Trash," the pale man muttered.

Ichigo would've killed Ulquiorra if he heard that, but he was unconscious.

Abyss: I think I'll jump to a month after this incident. Next, chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 1

Abyss: The official chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own BLEACH!

Summary: Ichigo attracts every male at school. With the exception Ulquiorra.

Warning: Yaoi, LEMON (not in this chapter), AU, and maybe OOCness. Ulquiorra cuts himself! And mentions Twilight!

* * *

Ichigo felt pissed. And no, he wasn't PMSing; he was paired up Ulquiorra for an important project for their school grade. It wasn't that he didn't like Ulquiorra; it was that he hated _Grimmjow_.

_That pervert!_

It wasn't like Ulquiorra was happy either; he had to work with useless trash.

_Grimmjow's going to have a field day._

Ulquiorra was not happy with the project either. He had to create a poster showing why Twilight was such a good series. Good his ass! He wanted to commit suicide after reading the first book!

_At least I don't have to suffer alone._

And to make things worse for him, everyone—with the exception of Grimmjow—was staring at him in jealous rage. Even his friend Szayel!

Ichigo was oblivious, or he wished, to the stares Ulquiorra had. It stirred a weird feeling in him.

_Am I jealous?_

He shrugged it off, and proceeded to talk with the apathetic man.

Grimmjow also had some planning to do. Even though he lusted after the strawberry, he could put that aside for his brother (1). Grimmjow could already tell that Ulquiorra liked—and maybe loved—the tangerine haired male.

_Romeo and Juliet. These two will bring a war or a fairytale to our listless town._

Ulquiorra was trying to disperse the perverted—yes perverted—thoughts entering his own head when Ichigo joined him.

"Hello Ulquiorra. I was wondering what we are going to do."

Ulquiorra was staring at a draft of what he planned. Secretly, he was contemplating on cutting himself.

"You will read the rest of the series, and tell me about it."

Ichigo nodded, and left. It's sad he had no clue about the next week of induced torture.

* * *

Abyss: Next it's Twilight, a pissed Ulqui, and perverted Grimmy!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Abyss: Chapter 2! I edited chapter 1 a little. Try to see if you can find it!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own BLEACH!

Summary: Ichigo attracts every male at school. With the exception Ulquiorra.

Warning: Yaoi, LEMON (not in this chapter), AU, and maybe OOCness. Perverted Grimmy! And mentions Twilight! Twilight bashing.

* * *

Ichigo just suffered reading the three books, and was ready for blood!

Luck was not on Grimmjow's side as he decided to tease Ichigo when the orange-haired male was pissed.

"Ichigo, what's going on?"

Ulquiorra caught Ichigo and Grimmjow in a very awkward position.

Grimmjow was under the smaller teen, and Ichigo was straddling his hips. To any stranger, it would look like foreplay.

Ulquiorra smirked, planning to use this against his partner.

"Ichigo's seme. I would have thought Grimmjow would've topped."

Ichigo's face was red, but whether from embarrassment or anger, Ulquiorra didn't know.

"He called me gay!"

Ulquiorra was not amused by this, or really affected by the news; he was used to his step-brother's behavior.

"Grimmjow, what happened?"

Ulquiorra had little patience for Grimmjow's and Ichigo's lover spat, but it also meant that Ichigo would not be helpful, resulting in the project getting a failing grade.

"I said that he wanted you in bed. Then he decides to try and kill me."

Ulquiorra sighed, used to the perversion Grimmjow had in his mind.

"Grimmjow, please don't provoke Ichigo. And Ichigo, don't respond to Grimmjow's perversion."

Even as he said it, Ulquiorra knows that there is no way that they will do as he says.

"ULQUIORRA!"

Ulquiorra was plainly confused, though it was not visible.

"What?"

"I'll kill you!" They both shouted.

_Must've zoned out._

Ulquiorra groaned when he felt his body collide with a very dense wall.

"What was that for?" Ulquiorra deadpanned.

The two stared at him, incredulous. They were hoping to get a reaction from the stoic teen.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DIDN'T WORK!" Grimmjow roared.

Ulquiorra allowed them to rant, opting to run to the hills.

Unbeknownst to the pale skinned man, the blue-haired and orange-haired male put aside their differences to get Ulquiorra to show an emotion.

* * *

Ulquiorra was eating dinner with Grimmjow and Ichigo (1). Ichigo was very _surprised _by what was coming out of Grimmjow's mouth.

* * *

Abyss: It may be longer than five chapters, including the prologue and epilogue.

(1) Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have no parents!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Abyss: I hope this is longer!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own BLEACH!

Summary: Ichigo attracts every male at school. With the exception Ulquiorra.

Warning: Yaoi, LEMON (not in this chapter), AU, and OOCness. Perverted Grimmy! And mentions Twilight! Twilight bashing.

* * *

Ichigo ran away from the crazy adolescences; they mentioned very explicit situations involving him and a certain pale skin teen.

Ulquiorra was chasing him, to talk about their project…and to get away from Grimmjow. Honestly, it's like Grimmjow is horrible!

"Ichigo!"

The orange hair disappeared as the owner ran away from the sound of the voice. The last thing Ichigo Kurosaki wanted was more trouble.

Ulquiorra had no choice but to run, trying to get to the stubborn teen. He just needed to talk seriously!

A white flash caught his eye, but it disappeared so quick he thought it was a trick of the eye. He was next to Ichigo and thought that he could convince him to go back to his and Grimmjow's house. That was until he heard Ichigo scream.

"What is going on?" Ulquiorra asked, a calm tone implying he was pissed.

The guilty turned around, revealing a certain lanky teen.

"Nnoitra." The name felt weird on his tongue, but at this point he did not care!

The tall teen turned to the petite (1) Ulquiorra.

"Well, if it isn't little Ulqui! How nice of ya to join us!" Nnoitra sounded anything but pleased.

If Ulquiorra wasn't busy being pissed off, he would have noticed that there was a second person behind him. Now, that is saying that Ulquiorra is level-minded.

Ulquiorra never once moved his attention from Ulquiorra, so is it good to say he was shocked by someone knocking him into a short unconsciousness.

"Ulquiorra, if you were a better friend, then you wouldn't have kept Ichigo from me."

_That voice!_

Ulquiorra recognizes it immediately.

_Szayel! Why would you do this?!_

Ulquiorra weakly lifts his head.

"Why?" He whispered.

Szayel looked at Ulquiorra as if he had asked the most obvious question.

"Because you took _him _from me."

Ulquiorra blacked out as the two walked away.

It wasn't until an hour later that Grimmjow found him. By then, he was completely beaten and bleeding.

_Whoever did this to you Ulquiorra will pay._

* * *

Abyss: Uh, it's not my fault I couldn't add much! Next chapter is the last actual chapter! After that is the epilogue, with lemon! Please review!

(1) That's the only way to describe him!


	5. Chapter 4

Abyss: The last chapter, then lemon and epilogue!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own BLEACH!

Summary: Ichigo attracts every male at school. With the exception Ulquiorra.

Warning: Yaoi, LEMON (not in this chapter), AU, and OOCness. Perverted Grimmy! And mentions Twilight! Twilight bashing.

* * *

Ulquiorra woke up to the sight of Grimmjow "fussing" over him. In other words, Grimmjow was just staring at the injured emerald eyed teen.

"Ulquiorra, who the fuck did that to you?!" Grimmjow all but shouted.

"Be quiet!" Ulquiorra commanded as Grimmjow started to rant about beating up whoever did this to his brother and how only he could beat up his brother. "You cannot beat me up; you are too weak to do that."

Grimmjow growled angrily as Ulquiorra retaliated against his attack.

"So, who did this to you?" Grimmjow asked in an attempt to slide the attention away from him; it totally worked.

"Szayel and Nnoitra."

Grimmjow's eyes widened considerably when he heard those names.

"I never would've thought that the nerd would betray you."

Ulquiorra quickly retorted. "Anyone would do anything for the orange-haired boy."

Grimmjow couldn't deny the truth behind it. Everyone _loves _the strawberry. In other words, if they don't save the _innocent _teen from the two, there will be nothing left of him.

_Fuck! If Szayel has the strawberry, there won't be someone for me to tease Ulquiorra about!_

Ulquiorra had his own thoughts about the situation.

_If Ichigo is killed, then we'll be blamed by the police for murder! I don't want to go to jail! I have so much to live for!_

They both said the same thing at the same time. "We have to rescue Ichigo."

The two idiots (1) found the bound and gagged tangerine-haired boy at Szayel's house.

_By deductive reasoning, Ichigo wouldn't be at Nnoitra's house, unless Szayel has set up there._

Ulquiorra entered with Grimmjow behind (2). The teens attacked at the instant, Ulquiorra choke slamming Szayel into the table and Grimmjow punched Nnoitra so hard, he went into the future.

Schiffer untied the strawberry, and then pulled the cloth out of his mouth. Grimmjow ditched the two to get away from the "lovesick couple".

"Ichigo, are you okay?' Ulquiorra seemed to be genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"You can stay at our house until you feel better."

The pair walked out of the house, leaving that scene behind.

_Maybe we can...No! We can't do that! But, maybe we can after this project._

Ichigo was having his own thoughts about the invitation, the invitation Ulquiorra gave him.

_I hope we can finally talk. I want to ask him if he loves me. I want to know if he feels the same way I do._

**Ichigo's life is the parody of a fairy tale. Prince Charming saves him in the form of Ulquiorra Schiffer. He was the damsel in distress. And finally, they will begin their happily ever after.**

* * *

Abyss: The end…or is it? The next chapter has sex! So, you don't have to read that chapter.

(1) Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are the idiots. They killed me afterwards.

(2) Yes, wonderful security. The two were able to walk in.

Please review!


	6. Epilogue

Abyss: The official end! Remember, this is the epilogue. It is not needed to be read.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own BLEACH!

Summary: Ichigo attracts every male at school. With the exception Ulquiorra.

Warning: Yaoi, LEMON (crappy, I think), AU, and OOCness. Perverted Grimmy!

* * *

Shockingly, Grimmjow was understandable when he saw the two walking towards him. He nodded, and then left the place. It was so quiet that you could hear that one yen coin fall to the floor, and that was extremely light.

Ulquiorra and Ichigo were uncomfortable in the current situation they were in.

The silence was suffocating to Grimmjow, so he spoke up. "Ulquiorra, can you help me with my homework?" Though he did not need help with his homework—surprisingly—he was sick of the ominous quietness hanging in the air.

"Yes."

Now Grimmjow knew something was wrong. Ulquiorra would never agree to help, unless he was blackmailed or threatened.

"Ulqui you—"

"I dare you to repeat that Jeagerjaques."

_At least Ulquiorra isn't that depressed._ The day Ulquiorra took to Grimmjow's nickname is the day the world would implode. Yes, implode not explode.

"Strawberry, would you like to _come _with me?"

"What?!" Ichigo was a spluttering mess when he understood that.

"You'll see Pantera." (1)

Ichigo's jaw dropped, and he would have run, if not for the fact that he was in a car!

"You can't be serious!"

Ulquiorra just sighed, and silently groaned. _What an idiot!_

Grimmjow kept throwing perverted comments to Ichigo during the ride, although he knew the strawberry was for Ulquiorra.

_Damn dense retards! It should be a crime to be that dense!_

Ichigo really wanted to leave, but couldn't because of recent events. _At least those two weirdoes won't come after me._

Luckily for our strawberry, he was right! Even if Nnoitra had tried to chase them later on—in another time—Ichigo was right at this moment.

As soon as the teens got to the huge abandoned house, Grimmjow got operation lemon started (2).

First and foremost, he shoved the idiots into the guest room and barricaded the door. You could hear frantic pounding from the Kurosaki kid.

"Grimmjow open the door!"

"As soon as you make up with Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra knew what Grimmjow meant, and started to contemplate his options. One, he could do it with Ichigo or two, he could scream his lungs off. He chose the first option.

"Ichigo, Grimmjow won't let us out until we have sex." It was said bluntly and sadly.

"WHAT?! GRIMMJOW YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! LET ME OUT!"

"You guys have chocolate in there too."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the fact that Grimmjow actually planned this out. He was very annoyed that he got trapped into this.

Ulquiorra just sighed out of annoyance that Grimmjow did this; Ichigo misinterpret it.

"You knew about this! Don't deny it Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra sighed again, and replied, "I can't say I am shocked by this, but I had no part in it whatsoever."

Ichigo started to shout at him, the sound echoing off the walls. Ulquiorra just watches the show Ichigo presents and sighs at each accusation Ichigo sprouted.

"We should start, unless you want to be stuck in here forever."

Ichigo groans at both thoughts, but then decides that this might be better than asking Ulquiorra if he loves him.

Slowly, the strawberry presses his lips gingerly on the unsuspecting Ulquiorra. The shocked teen soon takes the initiative and pulls Ichigo closer for the warmth of his body, and more.

Ulquiorra loved the feeling of Ichigo's body rubbing against his own; the feeling was indescribable. Ulquiorra starts to undress the orange-haired teen, and pulls off his clothes. About halfway through, Ichigo stops Ulquiorra and starts undressing the pale teen himself.

The pants and boxers (who knew?!) revealed a semi-aroused member. Ichigo gulped but tried to arouse the stoic teen even more. Ulquiorra groaned lowly at the feeling of Ichigo stoking his cock; it was heavenly to him.

The member was very hard by the time Ulquiorra took control. He started to pump the strawberry's member and Ichigo couldn't help but to moan in pleasure.

"Mm…harder Ulquiorra."

Schiffer complied, jerking hard on Ichigo. He screamed as he slowly crept near the edge. Ulquiorra became more mischievous as he started to lick the tip of Ichigo's dick. Ichigo moaned, and Ulquiorra responded by slowly deep throating the member. He grabbed the chocolate near him, put it on Kurosaki's hard, and sucked on it many times before releasing it. By then, Ichigo was drunk with pleasure—he wanted to come, but couldn't.

"Please make me come Ulquiorra!" Ichigo wailed.

Grimmjow was right behind the door and heard everything that was going on. The sounds in there were making him so hot that he wanted to enter, but he restricted himself, choosing to listen in and imagine what was happening.

_At least I left them the right tools._

Ulquiorra was going to prepare Ichigo, but he was stopped by said person. "You are going to use lube!" Ichigo commanded.

Ulquiorra sighed, and stood up to look for such a thing. He had an idea of where to search, and he was right (shockingly). Schiffer got some and got it on his fingers. He pushes one finger in and Ichigo feels some discomfort. A second and third finger shortly follows and Ichigo screams in pain. Ulquiorra searches for that one spot that will make Ichigo feel intense pleasure and smirks when the strawberry cries out in surprise.

_I found it._

Ulquiorra keeps hitting the spot until Ichigo is certain he will come in seconds; that's when the pale adolescent pulls his fingers out and starts to position himself over the trembling Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra shoved Ichigo roughly into the bed, and enters when Ichigo is about to yell angrily. The tightness was so good to Ichigo that he couldn't help but groan and hiss as Ichigo told him to stop.

Ichigo was in a hell of pain, the huge member in him. "Ulquiorra, stop," he whispered, the pain too much for him. Ulquiorra was still for a minute—where Ichigo got somewhat comfortable—but started to move slowly. He hissed angrily. "I thought I told you to—." Ichigo stopped when he felt Ulquiorra hit his prostate.

Ulquiorra aimed there, making certain that Ichigo's prostate was hit dead on over and over again. Ichigo cried out, before cumming with a short scream.

"Ulquiorra!"

Schiffer thrust in a few more times, and then came with a shuddering groan. He pulled out and curled up with Ichigo. "Goodnight strawberry."

Ichigo sleepily glared at Ulquiorra, but fell asleep within seconds. Ulquiorra chuckled before letting sleep overcome him.

* * *

Ichigo woke up with an ache to his backside.

"ULQUIORRA!"

* * *

Abyss: The end! I have a poll up concerning the fic! Please vote on it, or answer here! Please review!

(1) I ruined the name of Pantera. Though, I **_think_** Dior Crystal already did. I got the idea from whoever ruined Pantera's name first! There is a reason why think is underlined, italicized, and bolded!

(2) Lemon is…O.O Grimmjow set it up while Ulquiorra was chasing Ichigo!

Do you think I should do a sequel to this?

Yes

No


End file.
